1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory cell circuit, and more particularly to a memory cell circuit for a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) static random access memory (static RAM or SRAM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Three conventional memory cell circuits for the CMOS static RAM will be described.